narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shukaku
Shukaku (守鶴, Shukaku) znany jako Jednoogoniasty(一 尾, Ichibi), jest jednym z dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii. Był zapieczętowany w Gaarze z Sunagakure, a wcześniej był w Bunpuku i innym nieznanym jinchūriki. Osobowość thumb|left|159px|Shukaku grozi młodemu Gaarze. Shukaku charakteryzuje się jako dziki i zapalczywy osobą, często mówi się w wzniosłością, niespójny sposób, nadając jej postawę pijanego wariata, do którego Gamakichi opisuje go jako "dość przykry". Shukaku wyraża również dumę, ponieważ wykorzystuje "rudy-sama" (オ レ 様, dosł: mój szanowny samo). Odnosząc się do siebie, i posiada wielkie zaufanie do własnych umiejętności, a zwłaszcza jego absolutnej obrony, zgodnie z Gaarą, przed jego wprowadzeniem, Shukaku rozkoszuje możliwość zabijania nikogo w zasięgu wzroku, a tym bardziej w czasie pełni księżyca. Podobnie jak wszystkie ogoniaste bestie, Shukaku wykazały silne pragnienie, aby dbać o swoje własne życie, przyznając jego jinchūriki moc kontrolowania piasku, jak również umożliwienie im przekształcić go w stan wyższej konieczności i żądzy krwi. Shukaku kryje gorzki żal do Kuramy z powodu przekonań tego ostatniego, że siła ogoniastych bestii jest mierzone przez liczbę ogonów, a tym samym Kurama wykazuje Shukaku jako najsłabszego. Ze względu na to, Shukaku nie ma szansy przewyższyć jego aroganckiego rywala. Jego nienawiść do ludzi doprowadziły go wzbudzić strach w Gaarze, przypominając mu, że jeśli on idzie w głęboki sen, tanuki będzie posiadać swoje ciało i morderstwa wszyscy ludzie, w wyniku Gaary rozwijającego bezsenność. Shukaku miał podobny stosunek do Bunpuku, ale jego jinchūrikiego nauczył się z tym żyć i ostatecznie, Shukaku uzupełniania go poprzez porównanie go do Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Wygląd Stworzenie Shukaku.png|Stworzenie Shukaku. Młody Shukaku.png|Młody Shukaku. Wygląd Shukaku.png|Pełny wygląd Shukaku. Shukaku jest piaszczysto-brązową tanuki, z czarnym (ciemnoniebieskim w anime) przeklął oznaczenia uszczelnienia całej jego twarzy, ciała i ogona. Ma poszarpane, wklęsłe usta i jego oczy twardówki są czarne, z żółtych irysów, że każdy ma kształt czarnej cztery ostrą gwiazdą z czterema czarnymi kropkami wokół niego. W ostatnich dniach Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Shukaku w młodości wyglądał w zasadzie taki sam, jak wygląda obecnie, tylko o wiele mniejszy. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Shukaku używa bijūdamę. Jako ogoniasta bestia, Shukaku posiada dużą ilość czakry i może wykonywać kulę ogoniastych bestii.Shukaku duma w jego motto absolutnej obrony których wykazano poprzez blokowanie senjutsu wzmocnionej mieczem Susano z łatwością. Pokazano, że Shukaku ma zdolność kontrolowania jinchūrikiego podczas snu, co prowadzi do gospodarza w celu opracowania bezsenność. Na wszelki wypadek na razie jego jinchūriki stracił kontrolę i całkowicie przekształcony Shukaku wewnątrz Sunagakure, osada albo wcześniej lub zostało ewakuowanych ostrzegł szukać schronienia ze względu na ryzyko masowego wypadku z jego szał. Shukaku miał również dużą siłę fizyczną z wykorzystaniem ogonem jak widać przy nakładających się go w połączeniu z innymi ogoniastych bestii rozbić o ziemię pod spodem. Ninjutsu Manipulacja Piaskiem right|thumb|right|Shukaku używa Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin. Najbardziej zauważalną umiejętnością Shukaku jest manipulowanie piasekiem, używając go jako skutecznej broni i tarczy. Ponieważ całe jego ciało jest całkowicie wykonane z piasku, tanuki może utworzyć najwięcej szkód, które byłyby szkodliwe, jak pokazano, gdy był jednym z jego ramię zostało uszkodzone przez Gamabunta i był w stanie dalej walczyć. Jego piasek jest wystarczająco wytrzymały, aby zablokować senjutsu podwyższonym miecz Susanoo. Shukaku jest zdolny do fūinjutsu za pomocą jego naturalnych przeklętych oznaczenia uszczelniających drugiej własnego ciała piasku, który nadaje się do pola magnetycznego do wiązania jego celi Jednym z jego technik, Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin, jest wystarczająco silny, aby tymczasowo powstrzymać i wytrzymują bardzo skutecznych technik, jak Susanoo. left|thumb|Shukaku używa Fūton: Sasandan. Shukaku jest w stanie wykorzystać uwolnienie wiatru, uwolnienie ziemi przeobrażając naturę w magnetyzm. Shukaku mógł użyć Fūton: Renkūdan. Kule przewiercają powietrze z taką siłą na poziomie całych lasów. Podobnie, może połączyć swoje umiejętności wiatrowych z piaskiem Gaary w celu wytworzenia masy szybko poruszających się kul piasku. Uwolnienie Magnesu jest używany przez swoich przeklętych pieczętują jego uwolnienie magnesu mógł złączyć z Rasenganem tworząc Senpō: Jiton Rasengan. Transformacja Natury Biografia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Ogoniaste bestie z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. Shukaku możemy zaobserwować w ostatnich chwilach życia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Aby zapobiec zniszczeniu świata postanowił podzielić czakrę używając techniki "Tworzenia Wszystkich Rzeczy". W ten sposób stworzył dziewięć monstrualnych skupisk czakry, które nazwał ogoniastymi bestiami. Jakiś czas po stworzeniu demonów Mędrzec stanął przy wszystkich młodych istotach, mówiąc że zawsze będą razem, nawet w chwili rozdzielenia. Któregoś dnia ponownie staną się jednym o różnych imionach i formach, co zajdzie, gdy zrozumieją czym jest prawdziwa moc. Ostatecznie Shukaku zostaje schwytany i przechowywany w Sunagakurem do który pierwszy Kazekage, który został zaproszony wraz z innymi pierwszymi Kage przez Hashiramę Senju do pierwszego szczytu, próbował użyć w posiadaniu Tanuki jako karty targową w celu zdobycia bogactwa dla swego kraju, jak w przeciwieństwie do uzyskania innej ogoniastej bestii. right|thumb|159px|Shukaku uzupełniająca Bunpuku. Pierwszym jinchūrikim Shukaku był kapłanem z Sunagakure o imieniu Bunpuku, który został zamknięty w lochu z gigantycznym herbata czajnik i utrzymywano w stałej straży. Z biegiem czasu, obywatele Sunagakure uwierzyli, że sam Shukaku był mieszka duch (生 霊, ikiryō) z uszkodzonego księdza zamkniętym wewnątrz czajnika. Mimo niechęci wioska pokazała na Shukaku i jego gospodarza, starszego kapłana nie odbywają się złej woli wobec Tanuki ani mieszkańców, widząc w nim jak równy z równym i był zadowolony tak długo, jak Shukaku nie zapomniał jak się nazywa. Shukaku w końcu przyszedł, aby docenić Bunpuku i później pamiętał słowa, wywierane na to: Że pewnego dnia ktoś pojawia się w świecie, aby uczyć go o miłości i akceptacji. Shukaku miał innego jinchūriki który inspirował Trzeciego Kazekage do stworzenia jego stylu walki uwolnienie żelaza. Shukaku ostatecznie usunięty z ich ciała, powodując ich śmierć. left|thumb|159px|Shukaku popada w szał po tym jak Gaara traci kontrolę. Gdy Karura zaszła w ciążę z mężem, Czwartym Kazekage, Chiyo miała za zadanie zapieczętować Shukaku w Gaarze, gdy był jeszcze w łonie matki, ponieważ z jego trojga dzieci, Gaara był tylko jeden zgodny z ogoniastą bestią. Przed tym jak Karura zmarła po porodzie, powiedziała synowi, że będzie go chronić, a według jej męża, jej miłość sączyła się w piasku i stwierdzono, tworząc jego automatycznej obrony. Jednakże, Gaara nie mógł właściwie kontrolować siły Shukaku, zabijając lub raniąc kilku shinobi Suna i obywateli przez przypadek. Shukaku będzie nawet przytoczył swoją nienawiść w stosunku do ludzi, ostrzegając Gaarę nie spać zbyt długo, jeśli nie chce dać ujścia Shukaku Uznany za porażkę, Czwarty Kazekage postanowił sprawdzić jego syn po raz ostatni, rozkazując Yashamaru go zabić, a także powiedział mu, że nigdy jego matka go nie kochała, i że został wykorzystany jako ofiara z ludzi dla procesu zgrzewania. Gaara nie zdał egzaminu, całkowicie uwalniając szalejącego Shukaku, do której w końcu używany jego Złoty Pył Czwartego podporządkowując sobie Tanuki. Inwazja na Konohę right|thumb|159px|Shukaku walczy z Gamabuntą. Podczas Inwazji na Konohę, Gaara częściowo przekształcony w Shukaku podczas jego walki z Sasuke Uchihą, wiązania się z ramienia ogoniastych bestii po raz pierwszy otrzymał rany i przerażając Sasuke z spojrzeniem jego oczu. Później Gaara przekształcony w jego pełnej formie Shukaku podczas jego walki z Naruto, który przywołał Gamabuntę aby temu przeciwdziałać. Gdy Gaara naraził się na czubku głowy Shukaku i użył Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu, Shukaku przejął pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i walczył z nimi. Moc Shukaku była zbyt wiele dla Gamabunty, w wyniku niego i Naruto za pomocą Konbi Henge wziąć formę gigantycznego lisa (Kurama w anime). Gamabunta używa formy pazury i zęby, aby złapać i powstrzymać Shukaku, żeby Naruto obudzić Gaara się z uderzeniem, który stłumił moc Shukaku. left|thumb|159px|Shukaku zostaje wyciągnięty z Gaary. W czasie Gaary jako piątego Kazekage, Deidara i Sasori z Akatsuki zostały przydzielony do przechwytywania Shukaku. Podczas walki między Gaarą i Deidara, Gaara objawia Shukaku ramiona kilka razy do ataku na członka Akatsuki. Po tym jak Deidara pokonany w walce i Gaara zabrał go do kryjówki Akatsuki w Kraju Rzeki, Shukaku został mocno pochodzących z Gaara i umieszczony w Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Chociaż wydobycie go zabiło, Gaara został wskrzeszony przez technikę Kishō Tensei Chiyo jeden i nadal zachował zdolność do kontrolowania piasku. Misja Pomocy Sunagakure Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół right|thumb|159px|Shukaku jest wydobywany z Gaary. Jakieś dwa lata po egzaminu na Chūnina w Konosze, kolejny egzamin odbył się między Konoha i Suną. Podczas tego wydarzenia, Gaara, został zaatakowany przez Hōichi, który użył fūinjutsu z Bunpuku ujarzmić Gaarę i rozpocząć przesyłanie czakrę Shukaku w głąb siebie. Misja Ratowania Kazekage Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego left|thumb|159px|Shukaku uwolniony obok innych ogoniastych bestii. Shukaku był tylko ogoniastą bestią zapieczętowanym w Demoniczną Statuą, aby nie został szczelnie zapieczętowany w Obito Uchiha Sześciu Ścieżek Paina i jako takie, nie spotkał Naruto podczas jego spotkania z innymi ogoniastych bestiami. Kiedy Naruto udał się w jego planie wyciągnąć wszystkie bestie z ciała Obito w celu powstrzymania formy drzewa kwiat Dziesięcioogoniastego od zakwitnięcia i ukończenie planu księżycowego oka, jego czakra odrzuciła Naruto jak on nie zawierał czakry tanuki. Gaara, został połączony z Shukaku, a nie chwycił i zaczął ciągnąc sam czakry. Dzięki staraniom Kazekage, Shukaku został uwolniony od jego niewoli wraz z innymi ogoniastych bestii. Po uwolnieniu, Shukaku zaczął rozpoznawać Naruto. Mimo niechęci do wniosku pokazując Gaarze na jego pomoc w pieczętowaniu Madarze Uchiha, Shukaku postanowił zrobić tylko na okazję, by prześcignąć Kuramę. right|thumb|159px|Shukaku i inne ogoniaste bestie atakują Madarę. Gdy Madara poszedł do nich i innych ogoniastych bestii, zarówno Shukaku i Gaara wytworzył liczne pociski z piasku i byli w stanie powstrzymać ruchy Uchiha. Pomimo ich formowania Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin, Madarze udaje się uciec z piramidy piasku z jego Susanoo. Gdy Naruto w trybie ogoniastej bestii przypina ogonem w dół Madarę, Shukaku i inne ogoniaste bestii dołączył i zrobił to samo, aby zwiększyć obrażenia, ale Uchiha przeżył ataki i wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość. Po roku otrzymał swojego właściwego Rinnegana oko z klonu Białego Zetsu, Madara szybko przywołał Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki od ciała Obito, a używając Rinnegana odpycha ogoniaste bestie. left|thumb|159px|Shukaku ochrania Gaarę przed atakiem Madary. Ogłuszone ogoniaste bestie, następnie Madara udaje się do otoczenia ich łańcuchami i przygotowuje się do zapieczętowania ich z powrotem do statuy. Gdy Madara rozpoczął proces w sprawie Shukaku, Gaara interweniował, deklarując swoją odmowę niech Madara się swojego byłego bestię bielik. W szoku, jak zdeterminowany Gaara był gotowy ochraniając Shukaku pomimo ich negatywnej przeszłości, tanuki pamięta słowa wypowiedziane przez Bunpuku. Z tym, to również przypomnieć, Gaara tłumacząc, że on był wdzięczny Shukaku jak to było dzięki Tanuki, że Gaara poznał swojego pierwszego przyjaciela, Naruto. Gdy Madara zaatakował Gaarę, Shukaku szybko zablokował atak na byłego jinchūrikigo. Pomimo ich nowo odkrytą pracy zespołowej, Madara nadal odrzuciły ich wysiłki. Ostatecznie Shukaku, wraz z innymi ogoniastych bestiami zostają szczelnie zapieczętowane w Demoniczną statuę. right|thumb|159px|Ogoniaste bestie łączą się z Hagoromo i Naruto. Później, Madara został jinchūrikim Dziesięcioogoniastego nawrócony Obito udaje się ukraść kilka czakry Shukaku wraz z Gyūkim. Następnie Obito zapieczętował pół Yin Kuramy do umierającego Naruto zachowując swoje życie, Obito również zapieczętował część czakry Shukaku i Gyūki do Naruto. Wewnątrz podświadomości Naruto, Shukaku, Gyūki znaleźli Yin Kurama shinobi z Konohy rozmawia z duchem Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Oni wyrazili jednomyślne przekonanie do mędrca, że Naruto jest dzieckiem z proroctwa. Pozostała czakra sześciu ogoniastych bestii przejawia się przyłączyć do spotkania. Gdy Naruto walczył Madarą, Shukaku wspomaga mu pożyczając swoją czakrę uwolnienie magnesu, pozwalając Naruto stosowanie techniki fūinjutsu przeciwko Madarze. Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki left|thumb|159px|Uwolnione ogoniaste bestie z Dziesięcioogoniastego. Ostatecznie Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, która przejęła kontrolę nad Madarą zostaje pokonana przez Naruto i Sasuke Uchiha i zapieczętowana za pomocą Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei. Wszystkie demony są wyrzucane z posągu, a następnie wszyscy są wezwani z powrotem do realnego świata przez Hagoromo i poprzedniego Kage. Po minionym zamian Kage do po życia, ogoniaste bestie zaczynają dyskutować swoje plany na przyszłość, że są one w końcu wolny. Sasuke jednak sprawia, że jego plany znane. Pragnąc zabić aktualnych Kage i przejmuje kontrolę ogoniastych bestii dla swoich planów rewolucji w świecie shinobi, szybko osiąga ostatni z jego Rinnegana. Z ogoniaste bestie stonowane jego genjutsu Sasuke następnie pieczętuje je z daleka w jego Chibaku Tensei. Po walce, gdy Sasuke zadeklarował zwycięstwo Naruto, obaj rozwiewają Nieskończone Tsukuyomi i Sasuke uwalnia Shukaku wraz z innymi ogoniastych bestii z ich więzienia. Przeciwko Momoshiki W Innych Mediach Gry Ciekawostki * "Shukaku" (守 鶴) dosłownie znaczy "opiekun żurawia". * Jest pierwszą ogoniastą bestią której imię zostało ujawnione oraz jedyną, której imię zostało ujawnione w I serii. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie